1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, to a headwear article that can be configured to accommodate a plurality of different head sizes.
2. Background Art
Human head sizes vary considerably. To accommodate all users, it has heretofore been necessary for purveyors of headwear to carry a wide range of sizes.
It is known to incorporate an adjustable feature into headwear so as to limit the number of different sizes that must be stocked. Several different ways of affording this adjustment are known. For example, it is known to provide an elastic band within the crown of the hat. This accommodates a limited range of sizes.
One problem with the use of an elastic band is that, when the crown is pliable, the elastic tends to collapse the crown and distort the configuration of the crown. Further, the elastic embraces a smaller head with a lesser force than it would a larger head.
Another prior art adjusting structure consists of two connectable strap ends carried by the lower edge of the crown. The ends may be selectively connected as through a belt-type connection or through a releasable pin and aperture arrangement to selectively reduce and enlarge the crown opening. The straps normally deform the crown configuration, particularly when the straps are connected so as to accommodate a small head size. Further, the adjustment can take place only in fixed increments. The user's head size may be such that one size may be too small and the next available size may be too large to comfortably accommodate the head.
Another known prior art structure employs an adjustable drawstring carried in a receptive sleeve within the crown. The user draws the string to produce a desired diameter and then ties the ends thereof to fix that diameter. This requires that the user take the headwear off, tie the drawstring ends and replace the headwear. There is no frame of reference that allows the user to make fine adjustments, either to a larger or smaller size. Consequently, it becomes a trial and error exercise, which is clearly inconvenient.
A further problem with the prior art structures, particularly those with fixed diameters at the bottom of the crown, is that the crown is relatively inflexible and the size of the opening at the bottom thereof is fixed. It is difficult to get a perfect head fit and consequently the user generally settles for a fit that is either too loose or too tight.